


It Don't Break Even

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Speculation, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: oliver's reaction to finding out felicity is dating someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Break Even

"I'm going to Central City," Felicity's voice caused his head to turn.

"What?" Oliver asked as he finished putting his suit away. 

It had been a tough night on the streets again. He was alone again, but he liked it that way. Maybe he was regressing. He didn't care. His team was gone, it didn't seem like they were coming back, so why not go back to his old ways? His old ways worked to an extent. 

"I'm going to Central City," She repeated. 

"Why?" he pulled his leather jacket on. 

Felicity paused, seeming to be thinking about something very hard. He frowned and took a step closer. Their relationship was different now. They spent months together trying to pick up the pieces of both their relationship and their city. They were friends. He hated it. He loved her with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't going to push her into anything. He hated not being with her, but he was going to respect her decision. It just meant he was going to continue to focus all of his attention on cleaning up the city. 

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said carefully. 

Oliver felt a knot forming in his stomach. 

"I'm dating someone," she looked up to meet his gaze, "We've only been on a date or two, but I hadn't gotten around to telling you yet. I mean I don't know if you even wanted to know or if I shouldn't be telling you this considering…" 

"Felicity," he interrupted her. 

"I'm going to Central City because that's where my boyfriend lives," she fidgeted with her fingers.

The knot in his stomach made him want to heave. His chest was heavy with an ache he hadn't felt since Felicity returned his ring for a second time. He had hoped that they were rebuilding their relationship, that this friendship was eventually going to lead back to what they had, but now he was realizing that the reason they hadn't moved further yet was because Felicity was moving on. 

His head was spinning. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was his own fault. He knew this. He knew that he had fucked up, but he never thought that he would lose her for good. Felicity was dating someone else and if it worked out… He was fine alone. He could deal with it and of course he wanted her to be happy. That's all he's ever wanted. But why did it have to happen so soon? Why did it have to be someone in Central City? The only person he knew in Central City that ever had an interest in Felicity was Barry. And she definitely had an interest in him. 

"Oliver?" her voice was quiet and timid. 

"I'm happy for you," his voice cracked just the slightest. He cleared his throat and repeated himself. 

"Thank you," she stayed quiet. 

There was a heartbeat of silence between them. Just a single moment, but it felt like it stretched out for eons. 

She shuffled her feet and filled the emptiness between them with the quiet noise. "I have to get home and pack." 

"Okay," he nodded. 

"If you need anything, anything, I'm only a phone call away and I'll have access to a computer," Felicity reached over and touched his arm gently. 

He let out a soft breath as she touched him. He missed the feeling of her sweet embrace. All he had now was a gentle touch her or there. A hesitate peck on the cheek that was over as soon as it began. He missed being able to rest his head against her and listen to her heart beat as she wrapped her arms around him. The feeling of her petite fingers playing with his hair or gently scratching his head. 

He watched her pull her hand away and felt his stomach twist. 

"Goodbye, Oliver," she started to walk away from him and towards the door. 

He didn't say anything else. He waited until the sound of her heels against the concrete died. He waited a few more minutes after that before turning and slamming his fists onto the metal table. He hit the table three times and let out a frustrated shout. 

He needed to suit up again. He needed to get out his frustrations. He needed to hurt something or someone.

**Author's Note:**

> [the song "i'm so sad so very very sad" plays in the background]


End file.
